


Thirteen

by wildfrancium



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Continuation, College, Enemies to Lovers, Future Fic, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are starting college and Dipper's roommate happens to be someone from their past. Someone who was supposed to be long gone, but happens to be very much alive and very interested in Dipper.





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the show yet, but I needed to start writing this fic because it's been burning a hole in my brain all week. I am trying to keep things as canon ish as possible. Please let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoy!!

Dipper stared at the door of his dorm room. It was a little unnerving to realize he was finally in college. It was more unnerving to be looking at the black triangle cutouts hanging on the door with his name and his roommates name printed on them in gold marker.

Picking a school whose colors were black and gold had rubbed him wrong at first, but the offered courses swayed him. And Mabel was going there too. She was moving into the art department dorms while he was in the freshman dorms.

Dipper’s eye twitched as he read the names. MASON and BILL.

“Doesn’t seem weird at all,” he muttered, unlocking the door. Things had been relatively normal since that one summer. Once Bill Cipher was gone, the threats seemed relatively tame. Dipper did his best to push it all to the back of his mind. After a year of barely sleeping due to the fear that maybe the demon would show up in his dreams, he’d done his best to work through it.

It wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped. Because he _did_ dream about Bill Cipher. It was just never the real demon. He was gone.

And if it had been a few years ago, all the coincidences would have him running to Mabel. But the rational part of his brain had finally taken over a year ago and he was without demon laced dreams.

 Dipper didn’t bring much with him since Mabel had brought her entire life. But his parents were going to mail him some books that hadn’t fit in the car. Most of what he owned were books anyway and journals of his own. After much debate, he’d lost the fight and had to leave most of his journals at home. Mabel said he didn’t want to weird out his new friends. Dipper just rolled his eyes.

He’d awkwardly been named that weird guy by senior year of high school and Mabel was determined to not have him be a repeat offender. Again, he’d just rolled his eyes.

His roommate was asleep on one of the beds. At least Dipper assumed that’s what the lump on the bed was.

The room was plain with two beds, two desks, and two closets. His roommate seemed to have less stuff than Dipper did with only a laptop on one of the desks and a sweatshirt hanging off the bedpost. Their bedding was obviously bought from the school with an obnoxiously gold comforter covered in paw prints for their mascot, the Bengal.

Dipper set his bags on the empty bed and started putting away his clothes. It was tedious and he really wanted to dump his suitcase into the closet and forget about it. He plugged in his laptop instead. There were new vlogs following an archeologist currently in Greece that Dipper was desperate to watch. The guy was following a possible cult from ancient Greece and was finding all sorts of interesting clues that Dipper wanted to hear about.

It was booting up when there was a knock at his door. “Dipper! Open up!” Mabel called from the other side. Dipper sighed, going to the door.

“Be quiet. I think my roommate is asleep,” Dipper told her as she pushed past him into the room.

“Wow this is pretty big. Me and Karen are practically on top of each other!” she exclaimed. “What have you been doing? You didn’t even make your bed!”

“Mabel, my roommate is asleep,” Dipper said as she started pulling out his sheets.

“Well, he can wake up and say hello! Did you meet Roy? I met Roy. I like Roy,” she said with a laugh. Roy was Dipper’s RA.

“Yeah, I got my key from him,” Dipper said as Mabel pointed him toward the bed.

“Come on, make use of those long arms,” she said. Dipper had just squeaked up to 6 foot, putting him exactly four inches taller than Mabel. She used it as an excuse to make him do things for her.

They made his bed and then Mabel sat on it. “Do you think we should wake him up?” she asked, using her foot to gesture at Dipper’s sleeping roommate.

“No,” Dipper said flatly. He sat at his desk. “Why aren’t you at your dorm making all your new friends?” he asked. She grinned, flipping her long her behind her shoulders.

“I had to make sure you weren’t being too helpless,” she said. “Can’t let that big brain of yours stop you from having a college experience!”

“I’m fine, Mabel,” Dipper told her.

“You have to at least come with me to the activities fair tomorrow,” she said.

“I already said I would. And I said I’d join something too,” he said. It’d been a hasty promise he’d made Mabel so she’d stop trying to sign him up for clubs on campus.

“I’ve seen a lot of things we could do together too,” Mabel told him.

“We are not doing the Queer Student Alliance or whatever it’s called,” Dipper told her. She frowned.

“Common Dipper. You can be a new person here,” she told him. She was happy to tell the world she was bisexual. Dipper would rather he’d told no one he was bisexual. But it’d happened sophomore year when he was in a gay panic and Mabel had calmed him down. He hated remembering the entire ordeal.

“Mabel I’m fine,” he said knowing she wouldn’t believe him. He hadn’t been completely fine since their first summer in Gravity Falls. She’d seen him fall apart numerous times because of it and had been the only one to piece him back together.

“Dipper,” she said with a sigh, sliding off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “College is going to be great and I’m only a building away okay? Everything is going to be fun and new and exciting!”

“I know,” he said and she pushed his hat over his eyes.

“Text me later,” she said and went to the door. “Tell me how sleepybutt is when he wakes up,” she added before leaving. Dipper waved her off, but was glad he’d decided to go to the same school as her.

“Finally,” his roommate said, making Dipper jump. He turned to watch the guy sit up. Shaggy blond hair, golden skin covered in tattoos that made Dipper shudder. Dipper was on his feet before the guy opened his eyes. He had nothing to defend himself with. He was a sitting target.

Gold eyes blinked at him. Or one did. The other sat dead in the guys face. He grinned a toothy grin. “Hello, Pine Tree~” he said sliding off his bed.

Dipper couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Fear paralyzed his entire body as nightmares became very, very real.

“Miss me?” Bill Cipher asked. Or Bill Cipher in a different body with a different voice. The eye though, Dipper saw that eyes everywhere. He knew that eye. “I know, I know. So many questions, Pine Tree!” he shouted happily. “How are we here in this same room? Curious isn’t it? I can feel you thinking. Trying to piece it all together!”

Bill swayed on his feet and then walked right up to Dipper. He was nearly a foot shorter, but Dipper shrank back, trying to get away.

“So tall now Pine Tree! Just like a grown up! It was your birthday recently, right? Not so much of a sapling anymore!” Bill said with a smile. Dipper was sure he was going to pass out or throw up.

“Y-y-you were…” Dipper couldn’t get the rest out. He was erased. Gone. Done forever.

Bill sighed. Reaching up and placing his hand on Dipper’s cheek. “Kid, you can erase something, but it’ll always be there,” he said patting Dipper’s cheek. “If I was truly gone, you’d forget too and I can tell you’ve been dreaming about me!” he said happily, the grin back. “That’s why you’re so scared? Because I walk in your dreams? Or at least who I was. I can see it in your eyes. I’m so very weak now, but my knowledge isn’t gone,” he told Dipper and stepped back.

“Don’t be scared little Pine Tree, I can’t return to your dreams. I can’t even dream when I’m asleep.”

“Then how?” Dipper asked. Bill gave him a wicked grin.

“Did you know that there are truly thirteen parts of a zodiac? But the thirteenth part isn’t included therefore creating a loophole. Thirteen is an outcast, a nobody, the forgotten, so all I had to do was find the thirteenth part and here I am!” he said loudly, throwing his arms up as if in celebration. “And yes, I was trapped in this weak body and my power was nearly drained, but here I am all the same. It took a while to find you, but once I did everything was simple.”

Dipper sank to his knees trying to process what he’d learned. Bill crouched down in front of him. “I’m not going to kill you, little Pine Tree,” he said. “I came here to study you. A tiny, little human with so much unlocked power in him, well, I can’t take it, but I need to know why! How! Why Pine Tree! Why are you so alive with magic?”

“I’m not,” Dipper whispered. Bill pushed Dipper’s hair back from his forehead.

“I knew it when we first met. But since my power was stronger than yours back then I wrote it off. But now I’ve got nothing else to do, so I want to know what they put into you. Who was shoved into Pine Tree, or what,” Bill said and let Dipper’s hair fall back into place.

“I’m leaving and I’m never coming back,” Dipper said through gritted teeth.

“Mmm, sorry, but no. I took care of all that. You’re stuck in here with me for the next four years.”

“I’d rather die,” Dipper shouted at him, finally looking up at Bill. He cocked his head to the side.

“Death is so boring, Pine Tree,” Bill said. “I’ve done it. I’ve tried it and it’s oh so boring. Besides, I think you’re like me and you don’t die like a human.”

Dipper glared at him. Bill smiled back. “We are going to have a lot of fun together, kid. Hell, we might be best friends.”

Dipper looked down at his hands clenched into shaking fists. How was he supposed to live with a demon? How was he supposed to sleep when everything that haunted him was sitting right in front of him?

“I can’t,” Dipper said not sure which part of it he was even talking about.

“Yeah you can. Come on,” Bill said standing up. He hooked his hands under Dipper’s arms and pulled him into his desk chair. Dipper looked at him with defeated eyes. “We will start over,” Bill said holding out his hand.

“I know better than to shake your hand,” Dipper said bitterly eyeing his black nails. His eyes trailed up the glowing marks on the inside of his arm to the eyes and pyramids painted in black bands around his forearm, elbow, and bicep.

“Come on, I can’t make deals anymore,” Bill said shaking his hand at Dipper. Dipper looked up at his face; sharp nose, sharp jaw, full lips curled into a wicked smile. Dipper felt like Bill’s dead eye was looking at him all cloudy blue-gray and pupilless. His other eye looked exactly like it’d always had, yellow and mischievous. Dipper felt sick again.

Bill rolled his eye and took Dipper’s hand and shook it. “Hello Pine Tree, I’m Bill Cipher, your new roommate. I’m very excited to see what begins to unfold during our time together.”

Dipper gave him his best disgusted face. “The feeling isn’t mutual. Leave me alone,” he said yanking his hand back. Bill gave Dipper an annoyed look and went back to sit on his bed.

“I know you kid, and while you might think you hate me, your curiosity is going to win over and you’re going to let me figure you out,” Bill said laying back. “Just give it some time.”

Dipper glared at Bill again but said nothing.

He knew that would never happen.

Ever.


End file.
